Pehla Pyaar
by KSarah
Summary: That feeling of first love is very special! A teen age love story of Daya and Shreya!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - this is a old time love story. The plot is setup for the time when people don't used to send there daughter's to the school.

 **In** a **village** -

A 15year old girl was standing in her brother's room holding his book. Though her parents are against her education and never sent her to any school but she used to read her brother's books and she used to study on her own because books are what that attracted her the most since her childhood.

Pinki kaha hai tu? Tere baba aa gaye hai jaldi aa roti bana de. "a woman said loudly from the hall"

Hearing her mother's voice pinki kept the book in a bag and goes outside.

Pinki - haan Maa?

Geeta (her mother) - chal jaldi se roti bana De tere baba ko bhukh lagi hogi.

Pinki - jee Maa!

And she went inside the kitchen and started making chapati's (that time they don't used to have gas or stove they used to cook food on Chulha)

Her father came there for the dinner! Geeta was serving him food

Geeta (while serving food) - suniye ji?

Ramlal (pinki's father) - haan bolo Chottu ki maa (Chottu is pinki's brother)

Geeta - Apni Pinki badi ho gai hai shadi ki umar Ho gai hai Isski. Mujhe lagta hai hume isske liye koi acha ladka dhundna chahiye.

Hearing this Pinki looked at her mother in disbelief she was really angry but she kept quiet because her father was seating there.

Ramlal looked at pinki for once and then replied - tum bilkul thik keh rahi Ho Chottu ki Maa. Mai kal se hi pinki ke liye rishte dekhna shuru karta hu.

Hearing this pinki's eyes filled with tears but she somehow controlled herself.

 **In Night** -

Geeta was in her room when pinki goes there.

Pinki - Maa mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai?

Geeta - haan pinki bol kya baat hai?

Pinki (nervously) - Mai padhna chahti hu Maa Mai school jaana chahti hu.

Geeta was shocked to hear this. Geeta reached near her

Geeta - dhire bol pinki Tere baba ne Sun liya to bahut gussa honge! Tu hosh Mai to hai kya bol rahi hai?

Pinki (angrily) - Kya galat kaha mene Maa! Chottu ko aap log school bhejte Ho fir mujhe kyu nahi?

Geeta - kyunki vo ladka hai usska school jaana jaruri hai. Aur tu school jaake kya karegi aakhir Mai to chulha chouka hi sambhalna hai tujhe.

Pinki - Kyunki mujhe padhna acha lagta hai Maa. Mai padhna chahti hu.

Geeta - Bass bahut ho gaya pinki! Humare gaon mai koi ladki school nahi jaati aur vaise bhi tu ab badi Ho gai hai bahut jaldi shadi karva denge hum teri to ye fitur tu apne dimag se nikal de..

Pinki (loudly shouted) - Maaa

Geeta - Bahut ho chuka **Shreya!** Chup chap so jaa jaake.

 **(so pinki is actually our Shreya)**

Shreya angrily left the room and went to her room closed the door and started crying.

Shreya (mind) - Kyu Maa kyu nahi jaa sakti Mai school? Mai ladki hu to issme meri kya galti hai Mai bhi padhna chahti hu kuch banna chahti hu.

Next Day -

Shreya's mother asked Shreya to go to school to deliver tiffin box to her Brother.

After delivering the tiffin box she started going outside but she stopped when she passed by a classroom.

She went near the window and started looking inside A teacher was studying in the classroom she was standing there hiding behind the window and looking inside chupke chupke.

Suddenly a boy saw her standing there.

Boy (in mind) - ye ladki kaun hai aur yaha Kya kar rahi hai? Yaha to koi ladki nahi padhti.

Meanwhile the bell rang and class got over.

Shreya started walking from there

Ruko! "a voice came from behind"

Shreya got scared and turn to him.

Guy - tum kaun ho? Aur ye classroom ke bahar kyu khadi thi?

Shreya (nervously)- vo Mai to bass!

Guy - ladkiya yaha nahi aati! Fir tum yaha kya kar rahi Ho?

Shreya - vo mera bhai apna dabba ghar bhul gaya tha Mai vahi dene aayi thi.

Guy - par tum classroom ke bahar kya kar rahi thi?

Shreya (nervously) - mujhe padhna bahut acha lagta hai par Mai ladki hu issliye mere baba mujhe school nahi bhejte. Mai to Bass dekh Rahi thi ki school Mai Kaise padhate hai!

Guy (smiled) - aree wah ye to bahut achi baat hai ki tum padhna chahti ho. Mere Papa teacher hai vo kehte hai padhne ka hakh sabko hai chahe vo ladka ho ya ladki.

Shreya - tum kitne kismat Wale ho ki tum ladke ho padh sakte ho! Kaash Mai bhi padh paati lekin mere Maa baba mujhe kabhi school nahi bhejenge.

The guy thought something and said - Tum padhna chahti ho na? Mai tumhe padhaunga.

Shreya was shocked to hear this.

Shreya (shocked) - ye tum?

Guy - agar tumhe koi problem na Ho to Mai tumhe padha sakta hu mere school time ke baad kabhi bhi jab tum free ho?

Shreya (happily) - Tum sach keh rahe ho? Tum sach Mai mujhe padhaoge?

Guy - haan mai tumhe padhaunga! Kal school khatam hone ke baad tum school ke piche jo khandar pada mandir hai vaha aa jaana kal se hi padhai shuru karte hai.

Shreya (happily) - Mai bata nahi sakti Mai kitni khush hu! Lekin tum meri madad kyu kar rahe ho?

Guy (smiled) - Kyunki mere Papa kehte hai ki padhne ka hakh sabko hota hai.

Shreya - tumhare baba sach Mai bahut ache hai! Vaise tumhara naam Kya hai?

Guy - Mera naam Guddu hai! Aur tumhara?

Shreya - mera naam Pinki hai!

Guddu - thik hai fir kal tum aa jaana! Ab Mai jaata hu second period start hone wala hai.

Shreya - thik hai! (and she went from there)

Guddu returned to his classroom when he saw his teacher was already present in the class.

Guddu - May I come in sir?

Teacher(angrily) **-Daya** ye kya tarika hai? Tum kaha se aa rahe ho?

Guddu **(Daya)** \- sorry sir!

Teacher - aage se aisa nahi hona chahiye! Andar aa jao ab.

And he went inside and sat on his seat.

A/N - This is old time love story of Guddu and pinki urf our Daya and Shreya! Please review and let me know should I continue this or not?

Note - Plot is suggested by Luvcidduodosti (June) thanks for the plot


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day -

Shreya went to the temple where Daya told her to come.

She was waiting for daya to come finally after half an hour daya came there.

Daya - maaf karna pinki! Thoda late ho gaya.

Shreya (smiled) - koi baat nahi guddu!

Daya - chalo fir padhai shuru karte hai! Acha tumne kaha tha ki tumhe padhna acha lagta hai matlab tumne aajtak thoda bahut to padha hi hoga

Shreya - haan Mai chottu ki kitaabo se padhti hu! Vo 8th Mai hai abhi.

Daya - ye to bahut achi baat hai fir Mai tumhe apni Class ka hi padhata hu. Aur agar sab kuch sahi raha to iss saal tum 10th board bhi de paaogi.

Shreya(excited) - sach mai aisa ho sakta hai? Mai board mai baith sakti hu?

Daya (smiling) - haan kyu nahi private board exam ka bhi to ek option hai tum de sakti Ho.

Shreya (little upset) - lekin mai exam kaise de paaungi mere baba ko pata chal gaya to?

Daya - vo sab baad ki baat hai filhal padhai par dhyaan dete hai.

Shreya - thik hai.

And they found a place to sit and started studying Daya was really impressed with Shreya as she was a very bright student.

Daya - kya baat hai pinki mujhe to jyada mehnat hi nahi karni pad rahi! Tumhe to sab aata hai

Shreya - mene bataya tha na mujhe padhna bahut acha lagta hai

Daya - Acha tum ek kaam Karo meri ye book le jaao aur padhna shuru kar do har roj ek subject ki book le jaana hum dono ko aasani hogi.

Shreya (happily) - Sach Mai?

Daya - haan! Mujhe pata hai tum books arrange nahi kar paaogi and vo sabse jyada jaruri hai isliye meri Books hum dono share kar lenge.

Shreya - Guddu! Mai bata nahi sakti Mai kitni khush hu sirf tumhari vajah se ab Mai bhi padh paaungi exam bhi De paaungi.

And like this a month passed after Daya's school hours they used to meet in the temple everyday daya used to give her a book and if Shreya had any doubts regarding any question he used to help her with that.  
Shreya and Daya has become really good friends by now.

One day -

They were studying in the temple. Shreya's hairs were falling on her cheeks again and again due to wind. Daya saw this he forwarded his hand and tuck her hairs behind her ears his hands touched her cheeks. She felt a sensation in her body by his touch.

Shreya nervously smiled looking at him! And they continue with there study. Suddenly daya's hands touched her hands.  
They both looked at each other their were some unknown feelings between both of them they just lost in each other's eyes.

Finally Shreya broke the eyelock.

Shreya nervously got up from there and said - bahut der ho gai hai Mai chalti hu guddu(and she went from there)

Daya was still standing there.  
Daya (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai! Guddu tu pagal ho gaya hai tu pinki ko sirf padhane ke liye aata hai yaha aur tu ye sab! Lekin mujhe pinki bahut achi lagne lagi hai bahut pasand karne laga hu Mai usse. Kya Mai usse bata du? Lekin ussne kahi galat samajh liya to nahi nahi Mai usse nahi bataunga.

Like this 3months passed. Daya's feelings towards Shreya has become stronger day by day. Here Shreya also started developing feelings for him

Shreya (in mind) - Mai guddu ko bahut pasand karne lagi hu lekin mai usse ye nahi bataungi ussne kuch galat samajh liya to Nahi nahi pinki tu ussko kuch nahi bataegi!

One day -

They as usual met in the doubt clearing session Shreya started walking from there but suddenly her foot bump with a stone and she falls on the floor. The floor was full of small small stones so her knee got injured and started bleeding.

Daya worriedly went near her sat on the floor touched her shoulder and asked in a concerned tone - Pinki tu thik to hai na? (his eyes filled with tears)

Shreya started crying because of pain in her knee.

Daya worriedly removed hankerchip from his pocket and tied it on her injured knee and immediately hugged her tightly.

Shreya was shocked at his sudden Act she stopped crying.

But now daya was Crying.

Daya (while hugging) - Dhyaan se nahi chal sakti tum kitna khoon nikal Raha hai! Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to mera kya hota?

Shreya was shocked to hear this. She broke the hug

Shreya (shocked) - kya kaha tumne? Mujhe kuch ho jaaye to tumhe kyu kuch farak padega?

Daya - kyunki pyaar karta hu Mai tujhse Pinki (loudly)

Shreya was really shocked to hear this. She forgets her pain after Hearing that her eyes filled with happy tears.

Daya just realised what he just had said.

Daya (nervously) - vo mera matlab tha...

Shreya - Mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karne lagi hu guddu!

Daya was shocked to hear this he never even thought in his dreams that pinki would also love him.  
He didn't know how to react.  
He immediately hugged Pinki.

Daya (while hugging) - mai bahut darr gaya tha pinki ki kahi tum ye sab jaankar mujhe chorrkar naa chali jaao.

Shreya - Mai bhi bahut darr gai thi guddu! Par aaj Mai bahut khush hu.

Daya broke the hug and said - Mai bhi aaj bahut khush hu.

And he cupped her face and kissed on her forehead.

Days passed like this. After their studying hours they used to sit and talk about themselves they both were really happy together

And with Daya and his father's help Shreya managed to take her board exam.

After the last board paper Shreya went to the temple to meet daya.

Shreya went near him and hugged him tightly.

Shreya - mai bahut khush hu guddu aaj tumhari vajah se hi mera sapna pura hua hai aaj mene board exam diya

Daya - tumhe itna khush dekhkar Mai bhi bahut khush hu.

Shreya broke the hug and kissed on his cheeks.

Daya was shocked at her sudden act. He touched his cheeks

Daya (happily) - Kya baat hai? Aaj ye sab?

Shreya (shyly) - Bass tumhare liye chota sa Gift tha!

Daya holded her hand and said "Fir to mujhe bhi tumhe gift dena chahiye"

Shreya became a little nervous.

Daya removed a locket which he was wearing on his neck on which 'D' was written

Daya - ye mera lucky locket hai meri Maa ne mujhe diya tha unhone kaha tha ki ye meri humesha raksha karega! Meri Maa aaj iss duniya mai nahi hai lekin ye locket unnka ashirwad banke aaj bhi mere saath hai!

And he tied that locket on Shreya's neck.

Shreya (surprised) - Guddu ye tum?

Daya (happily) - Mai chahta hu ki ye locket humesha tumhare saath rahe! Mai chahta hu tum life Mai bahut successfull bano isliye mai apna luck tumhe de raha hu.

Shreya's eyes filled with tears hearing that she immediately hugged Daya!

Daya (while hugging) - aaj to locket pehnaya hai dekhna bahut jaldi mangalsootra pahnaunga!

Shreya broke the hug listening that.

Shreya (shyly) - ye tum kaisi baate kar rahe Ho?

Daya (cupped her face) - Kyu? Mujhse shadi nahi karogi kya tum?

Shreya shyly hide her head in his chest.

Meanwhile Shreya's father and many villagers reached there.

Ramlal (angrily) - Pinki….

Shreya broke the hug scaredly hearing her father's voice.

Ramlal (angrily) - to 6Mahine se tu apni saheli ke ghar ka bahana banake yaha apna muhh kaala kar rahi hai ?

Daya interuppted.

Daya - dekhiye sir….

But Ramlal reached near him and tightly slapped him due to which he falls on the floor.

Shreya (with tears) - Guddu! (but ramlal holded her hand tightly and didn't let her go near him)

Villagers started beating guddu very badly

Shreya was helpless she was continuously crying and begging in front of his father to leave Guddu but he was not ready to listen to her.

Meanwhile Daya's father came there.

He saw villagers were beating his son he begged them to leave his son.

Shyam (daya's father) - mai aap logo ke saamne haath jodta hu please mere bache ko chorr dijiye!

Villagers stopped beating him he was injured very badly and got unconscious.

Ramlal (angrily) - apne bete ko leke ye gaon chorr De master! Nahi to agli baar Isski lash milegi tujhe! Mere ghar ki ijjat kharab ki hai tere iss ladke ne mann to karta hai abhi jaan le lu.

Shyam (linking hands) - Mai aaj hi apne bete ko lekar chala jaunga! mere bete ko kuch mat Karna.

Ramlal angrily took Shreya from there.

Shreya was looking backside she was crying continuously she wanted to go near guddu she wanted to take care of his wounds but she was helpless! Guddu was in such a bad condition because of her.

Shyam went near daya and placed his head on his laps!

Shyam (crying) - hum aaj hi ye gaon chorr denge Guddu!

A/N - finally this chapter ends here!  
Please review and let me know How was this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Later** -

Guddu was now a Doctor in Mumbai's well known Government hospital.

He was seating in his cabin lost in his thoughts

His thoughts are interuptted by a knock on his door

Daya - come in!

Abhijeet (one of his fellow doctor and friend) came inside.

Abhijeet (handling him a file) - le bhai teri transfer application accept Ho gai!

Daya (happily) - sach Mai?

Abhijeet - Daya tu sach Mai kamal hai matlab log sheher ke hospital Mai kaam karne ke sapne dekhte hai aur tu hai ki itne bade hospital ko chorrkar Khimsar jaise chote se gaon ke hospital Mai join karna chahta hai!

Daya (smiled) - Tum nahi samjhoge abhijeet! Uss gaon se bahut saari yaade judi hui hai meri uss gaon mai jaakar mujhe jitna sukoon jitni khusi milegi utni duniya ke kisi kone Mai nahi mil sakti!

Abhijeet - bhai Teri baate meri samajh ke to bahar hai! Khair Mai chalta hu (and he left)

Daya sat on his chair and started reading his transfer papers a big smile appeared on his face while reading those papers.

 ***Flashback Starts***

10 Years Ago -

Guddu was unconscious and bleeding badly so his father took him to the hospital Doctor did his dressing and they left for their house.

Shyam was packing while Guddu was still unconscious he opened his eyes and saw his father was packing all the stuffs.

Guddu (Touching his head in pain) - Papa! Ye aap sab saaman kyu Pack kar rahe ho? Hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

His father reached near him and hugged him "bhagwan ka laakh laakh shukar hai tu thik hai Guddu" Shyam said

Guddu broke the hug and asked him "Hum kaha jaa rahe hai papa"?

Shyam (hesitantly) - Hum aaj hi ye gaon chorrkar jaa rahe hai Guddu humesha humesha ke liye!

Guddu was shocked to hear this

Guddu - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Papa? Mai ye gaon chorrkar kaise jaa sakta hu Mai Pinki ke bina nahi reh sakta aur aap ye baat jaante hai!

Shyam (helpless) - jaanta hu Guddu sab jaanta hu! Lekin agar hum iss gaon se nahi gaye to vo log tujhe maar denge Mai Teri Maa ko Pehle hi kho chuka hu Mai tujhe nahi khona chahta!

Guddu (trying to protest) - please Papa hum unnse darrkar nahi bhagenge! Iss vaqt pinki ko meri sabse jyada jarurat hai pata nahi vo log kya karenge usske saath!

Shyam (angrily) - Bass bahut ho chuka! Hum aaj hi ye gaon chorrkar chale jaayenge! Mai tujhe marrta hua nahi dekh sakta nahi jee paunga Mai Tere bina (he breaks down and started crying)

Guddu couldn't see his father in this condition he wiped his tears and hugged him "Please papa aap mat roiye! Jaisa aap chahte hai vaisa hi hoga hum aaj hi ye gaon chorrkar chale jaayenge" Guddu said

And the same day they left the village and shifted to Mumbai

 ***Flashback Ends***

Daya's eyes filled with tears remembering Pinki!

He hugged the file " Mai aa raha hu Pinki! Tumhara Guddu aa raha hai"

After an hour -

 **Daya's House** -

Daya was packing his stuffs

Shyam - beta tu kyu fir se ussi gaon mai jaana chahata hai?

Daya - please Papa! Iss baar mujhe mat rokiye uss vaqt mene aapki baat maan li thi Maine kabhi pinki se milne ki koshish nahi ki lekin ab nahi ab Mai apni Pinki ke paas vaapas jaana chahata hu!

Shyam - lekin beta iss baat ki kya guarantee hai ki Pinki abhi bhi ussi gaon mai hogi? Agar usski shadi Ho gai hogi to?

Daya didn't have any answers for his father's question

Daya - nahi jaanta papa! Lekin pata nahi kyu mera dil kehta hai Mai Apni Pinki se dobara jarur milunga

Shyam went near him and hugged him " Mai Prathna karunga ki tujhe teri Pinki mil jaaye" he said

Daya broke the hug "Mujhe pura yakin hai meri pinki mujhe jarur milegi"

 **Next Morning** -

He was on the platform searching for his train compartment

He was walking when suddenly a girl collide with him and she was about to fall but Daya holded her from her waist they were lost in each others eyes.

The girl was wearing a Blue color chudidar dress her hairs were Short (not very short though) and open and she was wearing a locket she was very beautiful!

The girl broke the eye lock "Andhe ho kya? Dekhkar nahi chal sakte?

Daya - ye to Mai bhi aapse puch sakta hu? Khair mai yaha aapse bahes karke apna time nahi waste Karna chahta varna meri train chali jaayegi (and he left)

Girl (in mind) - kitna badtameej aadmi tha (and she also left from there)

Daya was in the train he was continuously thinking about Pinki imagining how would she look now

Daya (in mind) - Pinki kaisi dikhti hogi ab! Bachpan ki tarah hi baal baandhti hogi usske lambe Baal mujhe bahut pasand the par vo humesha unnhe baandh ke hi rakhti thi! Mai usse agar dekhunga to pehchan paaunga ya nahi?

Finally train Arrived his destination he stepped out of the train and started walking outside the station

The village was not same anymore he was in this village after long 10years! Pucca Houses had replaced Mud Houses.

He saw many girls were in their uniform going towards the school he was happy to see a government girls school in the village.

He went to the temple where he used to teach Pinki it was still the same.

His eyes filled with tears Pinki's memory were still fresh he could feel Pinki's presence there all the happy memories of pinki and him were flashing in front of his eyes.

Daya (in mind) - aisa lagta hai abhi meri pinki aayegi aur mujhe Guddu kehke bulaegi! Pinki ki vajah se uss naam se kuch jyada hi pyaar tha mujhe Jab se vo mujhse durr hui hai vo naam bhi mene khud se durr kar liya! Mujhe Guddu kehke sirf mere baba aur meri Pinki bula sakti hai.

He thought something and went towards a house where Pinki used to live with her family 10years ago.

When he reached there it was not the same house anymore! He knocked on the door and one old man opened the door

His face was not familiar.

Daya (in mind) - Shayad Pinki ab yaha nahi rehti (he became a little upset)

Old man - Jee kahiye?

Daya - Namaste kaka! Mera naam Daya hai Mai aapke gaon ka naya doctor hu!

Old man - namaste beta! Kaho Mai tumhari Kya seva kar sakta hu?

Daya (with hopes) - kaka pehle yaha koi Ramlalji rehte The na unnke parivar ke saath! Vo ab kaha hai?

Old man - haan beta rehte to the lekin saalo pehle vo ye zameen mujhe bechakr yaha se chale gaye!

Daya (with little hope) - kaha gaye? Kuch jaante hai aap?

Old man - ab beta kaha gaye ye to Mai nahi jaanta! Lekin tum ye sab kyu puch rahe ho?

Daya - kuch nahi Kaka! Bass vo Ramlalji mere baba ke bahut ache dost the to Bass socha unnke baare mai puch lu.

Old man - acha thik hai beta!

Daya - unnki ek beti thi Pinki! usske baare Mai kuch pata hai aapko?

Old man - jyada to nahi jaanta lekin sunne Mai aaya tha ki Ramlalji ki bitiya koi badi Afsar (officer) bann gai hai!

Daya's happiness was on its peak hearing that

Daya - Thik hai kaka! Ab Mai chalta hu

Old man - thik hai beta.

Daya started walking from there

Daya (in mind) - meri Pinki officer bann gai? Mai bahut khush hu matlab usska sapna pura ho gaya!  
Pata nahi Inn 10 saalo Mai kya hua hoga Mai usse yaad bhi hounga ya nahi?

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
I know Shreya ki life se related bahut Sare questions honge! vo kaha hai? vo officer kaise bani? Kya Guddu kabhi apni pinki ko dhundh paayega! Kya Pinki ko Guddu yaad hoga ya vo usse bhul gai hogi?


	4. Chapter 4

**In Mumbai** -

Shreya reached to her house she was very happy to return to her home as she was posted in kolhapur and didn't meet her family since 6months.

Shreya rang the doorbell her brother Sachin (Chottu) opened the door.

Sachin (happily) - Di aap aa gaye? (he happily hugged her) pata hai Mai aapko kitna miss kar raha tha?

Shreya broke the hug "Mene bhi bahut miss kiya tum sab ko"

Shreya entered in the house his father gets really happy to see her. She went near him and touched his feet and took blessings

Ramlal - Khush raho beta! Bade dino baad vaapas aayi ho hum sab bahut yaad karte hai tumhe!

Shreya - Mai bhi aap sab ko bahut yaad karti hu baba! Maa kaha hai? (searching for her mom)

Ramlal - vo rasoi mai hai beta!

Shreya went to the kitchen her mother was preparing breakfast she went near her and hugged her from behind.

Shreya (happily) - Maaaa! Bahut achi khusbu aa rahi hai! Kya bana rahe ho?

Shreya's mother turned to her and touched her face with one hand "tere pasandida alooo ke parathe! Tu saal Mai sirf ek baar aati hai Shreya! aisa lagta hai jaise beti ko sasural bhej diya ho humne" (a little upset)

Shreya kissed her mother on Cheeks and hugged her "offoo! Maa aap bhi na ab aap ye emotional hona band Karo! Bahut bhukh lag rahi hai jaldi se kuch khila do"

SM - Jaa pehle jaake haath muhh dhole mai naashta lagati hu!

Shreya smiled and went towards her room.

She took a quick shower! She was infront of dressing table combining her hairs when suddenly she saw her locket which she was wearing on her neck.

She touched her locket tears formed in her eyes

 ***Flashback Starts***

Guddu and Pinki were seating in the temple.  
Pinki was very upset when Guddu told her that he is going out with his father for one week.

Pinki (upset) - Guddu! Tum pure ek hafte ke liye jaa rahe ho Mai kaise rahungi? Mai tumhare bina ek din bhi nahi reh sakti

Guddu (cupped her face) - Mai bhi kaha reh sakta hu tumhare bina Pinki? Par jaana padega Papa ko bahut jaruri kaam hai aur vo mujhe akele yaha nahi rakhenge.

Pinki (innocently) - Par pura ek hafta Mai tumhe dekhe bina kaise rahungi?

Guddu - Jab bhi meri yaad aaye apni aankhe Band karke mera naam lena! Mujhe apne saamne paaogi!  
(and he kissed her forehead)

 ***Flashback Ends***

Shreya closed her eyes Guddu's face was flashing in front of her eyes.

She opened her eyes tears started flowing from her eyes "Tum kaha chale gaye Guddu? Hume alag hue 10saal ho gaye! Inn 10saalo Mai bahut kuch badal gaya nahi badla to mera pyaar Mai aaj bhi tumse utna hi pyaar karti hu jitna tab karti thi! Pata nahi kyu par dil Mai abhi bhi ek umeed hai ki ek din tum mujhe jarur miloge. Mai tumhe yaad bhi hu ya nahi?

Shreya! Kaha reh gai? Jaldi se aake naashta kar le "Shreya's mother's voice interuppted her thoughts"

She wiped her tears and went outside for breakfast.

 **In Evening** -

Sachin was helping Shreya in unpacking her bag when suddenly he saw a file he opened it and was shocked to see her resignation acceptance letter.

Sachin (shocked) - Ye sab kya hai di?

Shreya saw papers in his hands.

Shreya - Mene apni post se resign kar diya Sachin!

Sachin (shocked) - Lekin kyu kiya aapne aisa di? Aapne itni badi post se resign kar diya! Aapka sapna tha na officer banna fir aapne resign kyu kiya?

Shreya (touched her locket) - Haan mera sapna tha officer banna aur uss sapne ko Mai pichle 5saal se jee bhi rahi hu lekin ab aur nahi Mai ab aur nahi karna chahti ye sab!

Sachin (curious ) - To aap kya karna chahte ho di?

Shreya - ye to Mai bhi nahi jaanti! Tum please ye sab baba aur maa ko mat batana! Unnhe Mai khud batana chahti hu.

Sachin - thik hai di! Jaisa aapko thik lage (and he left the room)

Shreya's eyes filled with tears she remembered it was Guddu's dream he wanted her to become an officer.

 ***Flashback Starts***

Guddu and Pinki were as usual spending some time with each other after finishing with their doubt session!

Guddu was sleeping on her laps holding her hands and she was caressing his hairs!

Guddu - Pinki tumhe pata hai mene tumhare liye ek sapna dekha hai ki tum ek bahut badi officer ban jaao!

Pinki (happily) - Acha! Agar Mai tumse bhi badi officer ban gai to tumhe jalan nahi hogi mujhse?

Guddu gets up and cupped her face "Bilkul bhi nahi! Balki mujhe bahut khusi hogi. Tum jaanti ho Pinki iss duniya Mai insaan se jyada usske ohde (position) ki izzat hoti hai! Aur Mai chahta hu ki log tumhari bahut izzat kare! jis din tum officer ban jaaogi na, dekhna tumhare baba hi nahi dusre log bhi tumhari baat maanenge tumhare baba garv se kahenege ki tum unnki beti ho.

Pinki's eyes filled with tears hearing all this she hugged Guddu.

Pinki - Guddu jab tum saath hote ho to sab kuch aasan lagne lagta hai. Tum kabhi mujhe chorr kar mat jaana

Guddu broke the hug "Guddu aur Pinki kabhi alag nahi ho sakte kyunki unnnke dil ek dusre se jude hue hai"

 ***Flashback Ends***

Shreya started crying "Guddu! Tumne jo sapna mere liye dekha tha vo mene pura kar diya! Pichle 5saal se tumhare uss sapne ko jee rahi thi tum saath nahi the lekin fir bhi lagta tha jaise tum mere saath ho.  
Guddu aur Pinki to kabhi alag nahi ho sakte the na fir hum alag kyu ho gaye Guddu?

 **In Village** -

Daya opened his cupboard to get his night dress there he saw a sweater which Pinki gifted him.

He picked the sweater tears formed in his eyes he hugged the sweater tightly

 ***Flashback Starts***

One day Pinki came to meet Guddu.

Pinki (happily) - Guddu! Mai tumhare liye kuch laayi hu.

Guddu (excited) - kya layi ho tum mere liye? Jaldi se dikhao?

Pinki - pehle tum apni aankhe Band karo!

Guddu closed his eyes Pinki removed a handmade sweater from her bag.

Pinki - ab tum apni aankhe khol sakte ho!

Guddu opened his eyes he saw a blue color sweater in her hand.

Guddu (happily took it in his hands) - ye to bahut sundar hai! Tumne banaya hai?

Pinki (happily) - tumhe pasand aaya? Maa mujhe kadai bunai sikha rahi hai to mene chupke se tumhare liye ye sweater banaya hai!

Guddu (happily) - pasand nahi bahut pasand aaya! (he tried to wear it but it was small in size so he was not able to wear it)

Pinki (upset) - ye to bahut chota hai! Pehli baar tumhare liye kuch banaya aur ussi Mai gadbad kar di! Ek kaam Karo tum mujhe ye vaapas de do Mai tumhare liye dusra sweater bunungi (forwarded her hand to take the sweater)

Guddu (hugged the sweater refused to give it back) - nahi! Ye sweater pehla gift hai tumhari taraf se isse mai humesha apne paas rakhunga!

Pinki - lekin Guddu ye bahut chota hai!

Guddu - to kya hua? Tumne itne pyaar se mere liye banaya hai ye to humesha mere saath rahega.

Though that sweater never fits him but still he kept it because it was made by Pinki with her own hands so it was very precious for him.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Daya (crying hugging the sweater) - Tum kaha chali gai Pinki? Please vaapas aa jaao Guddu tumhare bina bahut akela hai.

A/N - finally done with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Day -

Shreya decided to tell her parents about her decision of resigning from her post. She went inside her parents room.

Shreya (nervously) - Maa! Baba! Mujhe aap logo se bahut jaruri baat karni hai.

ShreyaF - Kya baat hai beta? Tu itni pareshan kyu lag rahi hai? (he went close to her) Sab thik to hai na?

Shreya (turned to other side) - Baba! Mene apni noukari chorr di. Mene istifa(resign) de diya apni naukari se!

Shreya's Father and Mother both were shocked to hear this!

ShreyaF(holding her shoulder) - ye tu kya bol rahi hai beta? Ye naukari karna tera sapna tha na? Fir tune istifa kyu de diya?

Shreya - mujhe maaf kar dijiye baba! Mai jaanti hu aapko ye jaankar bilkul acha nahi lag raha hoga. Lekin mai ab ye sab nahi karna chahti! Mai ye naukari nahi karna chahti.

ShreyaM - fir tu kya karna chahti hai Pinki?

Shreya (turned to other side and closed her eyes) - Baba! Mai fir se apne gaon jaana chahti hu. Mujhe vaha ke ek school mai teacher ki job bhi mil gai hai! Mai padhana chahti hu baba.

ShreyaF was silent hearing that he sat on his chair.

ShreyaM - ye tu kya bol rahi hai Shreya? Saalo pehle jo hua usske baad humne vo gaon chorr diya tha. Tune vaada kiya tha tu kabhi mudkar bhi vaha vaapas nahi jaayegi! Fir ye sab?

Shreya went close to her father and sat on the floor near him and kept a hand on his legs "Please baba! Mana mat kijiyega! maine aaj tak aapki saari baate maani hai. Please mujhe jaane dijiye baba! Mai vaha khush rahungi baba please mana mat kijiyega!

Shreya's father looked at her and kept his one hand on her head and said with a smile "Jaaa! Meri khusi to teri khusi mai hai beta! Tera koi bhi faisala galat nahi ho sakta. Mujhe tujh par pura bharosa hai!"

Shreya's eyes filled with tears she hugged her father.

ShreyaM (shocked) - ye aap kya keh rahe hai? Ladki ko akele aise uss gaon mai bhejna

ShreyaF - Pinki meri beti nahi mera beta hai! Aur mujhe apni beti par aur usske faislo par pura bharosa hai! Ghamand hai mujhe apni beti par.

ShreyaM - Lekin?

ShreyaF - bass! Mene kaha na mujhe Shreya ke iss faisle se koi bhi dikkat nahi hai. (looked at Shreya) tu jaane ki taiyari kar beta!

Shreya happily went to her room!

Shreya was packing her luggage when her mother came there!

ShreyaM (holding her shoulder) - sach sach bata Shreya! kyu jaana chahti hai tu vaapas uss gaon mai? Kahi tu uss ladke ki vajah se to nahi jaana chahti na vaha?

Shreya (turned to other side) - Maa! Please aisa kuch nahi hai.

ShreyaM - acha! Meri aankho mai aankhe daal kar ye hi bol! 10saal ho gaye Shreya! Ab to bhul jaa uss ladke ko.

Shreya (with tears) - nahi bhul sakti Maa! 10saal to kya 10janam mai bhi nahi bhul sakti mai apne Guddu ko!

ShreyaM (in disbelief) - tu pagal ho gai hai Shreya! Tu jaanti hai na tere baba kitna bharosa karte hai tujh par? Guroor maante hai vo tujhe apna! Agar unnhe pata chal gaya ki tu abhi bhi uss ladke ko nahi bhuli hai to unnka to bharosa hi tut jaayega!

Shreya - Maa! Mai aisa koi bhi kaam nahi karungi jisse baba ka bharosa tute! mai uss gaon mai sirf isliye jaana chahti hu kyunki vaha mere Guddu ki yaade hai!

ShreyaM (angrily) - kab tak? Aakhir Kab tak tu usski yaado ko sambhal kar rakhegi Shreya? Tu jaanti hai agar vo mil bhi gaya to bhi tere baba kabhi tum dono ke rishte ko savikar nahi karenge! Aur Kya pata usski shadi ho gai ho?

Shreya (with tears) - pata nahi Maa! Par bass itna jaanti hu mere jeene ke liye mere Guddu ki yaade hi kaafi hai!

ShreyaM (in disbelief) - iss ladki ka to dimag hi kharab hai! Tujhe samjhane ka koi fayda nahi (and she left the room)

Shreya left for the village the same day!  
She was very happy and surprise to see the changed scenario of the village. She went towards her childhood bestfriend Bela's House!

When she reached there she saw Bela was feeding her 3year old son.

Shreya (happily) - Bela?

Hearing her voice Bela looked in her direction she stared at her for sometime and then recognized her!

Bela (happily) - Shreya? (she went close to her and hugged her) tu yaha itne saalo baad? Mujhe to laga tha tu mamsahab banke hum sabko to bhul hi gai hogi!

Shreya broke the hug "Aise kaise bhul jaati! Mai yaha aate hi sabse pehle Tere ghar chali aayi"

Bela - rehne de Shreya! 10saal pehle teri shadi tutne ke baad tune ye gaon chorr diya. Usske baad tu kabhi lautkar nahi aayi yaha tak ki ek khat tak nahi likha tune!

Shreya (a little upset) - chorr na yaar! Purani baato ko yaad nahi karte hai. (while looking at the boy) ye tumhara beta hai?

Bela (happily) - Haaan! (she point towards a 7year old girl who was playing outside) aur vo meri beti Pooja!

Shreya (happily) - kya baat hai Bela!

Bela - tu bahut kismat wali hai Shreya! Tere baba ne teri shadi nahi karwayi ab tak! tu itna padh paayi. Sabki kismat tere jaisi nahi hoti

Shreya (touched her face lovingly) - ab ye sab baate chorr! Itne saalo baad mile hai kuch achi baate Kare?

Bela Smiled and they started their chitchat.

In Evening -

Shreya went to the deserted temple where she and Guddu used to meet. (when she entered in the temple at the same time Daya left the temple but they couldn't see each other because Daya was at the back side of the temple)

Shreya was watching all around the temple Guddu's memories were flashing infront of her eyes. His memories were still fresh in her mind.

She sat there her eyes filled with tears remembering Guddu! She goes into a flashback and remembered what happened after her Baba took her away from Guddu and how her father's attitude changed towards her.

A/N - in next chapter we will know how Shreya's father attitude changed towards her? So now Guddu and Pinki are again in the same village! Will they ever meet? Or even if they meet will they recognize each other? Sorry for the late update! 


	6. Chapter 6

Some days later -

Shreya has started teaching in the Girl's school in her village…..Daya too joined the hospital…..they were not aware of each other's presence in the village….

One day -

Shreya's school has organised a polio camp in the school and Daya was the incharge of the same camp….There they met each other for the first time…..

Daya (smiling) - Hello…..I am Doctor Daya! Incharge of this camp….

Shreya (smiling) - Hello! My name is Shreya….

And they shook hand with each other….they felt something strange in that touch…..this touch was familiar for both of them…..they immediately separate their hands….

Daya - saare bache aa gaye?

Shreya - haaan almost! Jo baaki hai vo bhi aate hi honge….

And they got busy in their work….one child was crying and was not ready to take the polio drops…..Shreya was trying to cheer up the child…..

Shreya - beta! Please rona band Karo…aap ache bache ho na?

But the child was not ready to listen to her….Daya was looking at Shreya…..her hairs were falling on her cheeks again and again due to air…..he just lost in her for a moment….this was for the first time he was getting attracted by a girl after his Pinki...he went close to the child

Daya (showing the chocolate) - beta! Agar aap ye dawai le loge to mai aapko ye chocolate dunga…..

Child look at the chocolate and stopped crying…..

Daya (giving him the chocolate and pulling his cheeks) - Good boy.….

Shreya (happily) - arre wahh! Ye to chup ho gaya…..aapne to kamaal hi kar diya….I am impressed (she gave him a sweet smile)

Daya felt attracted by her smile…..he somehow controlled himself….

Daya (smiling) - Aree ye to bass aise hi….ab kya kare kaam hi aisa hai (he brushed his hairs with his hands)

And the day went fine…..they were together that day…..helping each other in their work…..

In Night -

Daya was laying on the bed trying to sleep but he was not able to sleep and this time the reason was not Pinki's memories but Shreya….he was thinking about Shreya…..her smiling face was continuously flashing in front of his eyes….he tried hard to brush away her thoughts but was not able to do it….he got fedup and stood up from the bed…..he drank the water and then went close to his window…..

Daya (in mind) - ye mere saath kya ho raha hai? mai Shreya se aaj pehli baar mila hu….lekin aisa lagta hai jaise kahi saaalo se jaanta hu mai usse…kyu mai usski taraf itna attract ho raha hu? Nahi ye galat hai…..mai sirf aur sirf Pinki se pyaar karta hu….kisi aur ke baare mai sochna Pinki ko dhokha dene ke barabar hai…..nahi mujhe Shreya se dur rehna hoga….

Next Day -

Daya had to go to Shreya's school because of some work….he was going towards principle's office…meanwhile Shreya was coming out of her classroom looking at backside… She had no idea about daya coming from opposite side.…..and they collide with each other.….

Daya held her in his arms saving her from falling.….. Shreya caught his shirt and looked up at him (Guddu's face started flashing in front of her eyes…..She felt Daya's touch familiar) ... as their eyes met they became lost in each other forgetting about anything else…..

Suddenly Shreya came out of the trance…...Daya was still holding her by her waist.….Shreya tried to move away but something pulled her back close to daya…...She found her bracelet stuck with daya's button.…Shreya tried to detach the bracelet from his shirt but it was stuck and she was not able to detach it... Daya started helping her detach the bracelet... They both simultaneously moved their hands to detach the bracelet, but they touched each other's hands and looked at each other...Shreya again became lost in his eyes….….Daya smiled at her and slowly detached the bracelet.….

Daya - aap thik to hai?

Shreya (nervous smile) - Haaan! Mai thik hu…..thank you

Daya smiled and then started walking from there….  
Shreya too started walking from there….she touched her dupatta which was kept on her neck….

Shreya (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho gaya tha? Ek pal ke liye mujhe aisa laga jaise mera Guddu (she turned and saw Daya was going... She again looked In front and shook her head) nahi Shreya….tu ye sab kya soch rahi hai?

Daya (looking backside) - ye mujhe kya ho raha hai? Shreya jab bhi mere saamne hoti hai mujhe aisa kyu lagta hai jaise mera koi purana rishta hai ussse…..kyu mujhe vo apni si lagti hai?

A/N - I am really sorry for late and short update…I will try to update long chapter next time….I Am planning to end this story in 2or 3chapters but I am very confused about how will they recognize each other? You guys can suggest me some ideas 


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed Daya and Shreya always tried to stay away from each other but their fate always make them meet with each other….their attraction towards each other was increasing with every passing day…..they both knew that they have fallen in love but nobody was ready to accept the fact….

One Night -

Daya was seating in the hall reading a book….meanwhile his doorbell rang….

Daya (looking at his watch) - raat ke 10baj rahe hai….iss vaqt kaun aaya hoga?

He went and opened the door and was shocked to see Shreya standing there…..

Daya (shocked) - Shreya! aap iss vaqt yaha?

Shreya (nervously) - haaan actually aap apni ye file subah school mai hi bhul gaye the….vahi dene aayi thi (she handed him the file)

Daya (looking at the file) - Shreya! Itni bhi urgent file nahi thi…..aap mujhe ye kal bhi de sakti thi…..

Shreya looked at him….yes it was not any urgent file….she was not sure why she has come there at this time but she couldn't resist herself to come there….her eyes just wanted to see him for once before going to sleep…she was not sure why she was feeling like this for him….she has always loved only Guddu and never even think about anyone else then what was so special about this guy…why she is not able to control hersef...why she can't stop thinking about him… Same was the case with Daya!

Shreya (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - vo mujhe laga shayad aapko jarurat pade…..mai ab chalti hu (she turned to go)

Daya - rukiye!

Shreya stopped and turned to his side…..

Shreya (confused) - kya hua?

Daya - aap pehli baar mere ghar aayi hai...cofee to pikar jaaiye….

Shreya - nahi! bahut late ho gaya hai….mai chalti hu….

Daya (sweetly) - please! Just one coffee?

Shreya couldn't say no to him….she smiled and moved inside the house…..she sat on the sofa and Daya went into the kitchen for making coffee….after sometime he came out with two coffee mug in his hand…..

They started sipping their coffee silently….suddenly the electricity went out….

Daya (irritated) - ye light ko bhi abhi jaana tha.…

Shreya got really scared and holded his arm tightly….Daya was shocked at her sudden act...

Daya (concerned) - are you okay! Shreya?

Shreya just realised what she was doing….she immediately removed her hand from his shoulder…

Shreya (embarrassed) - I am sorry….actually mujhe andhere se bahut darr lagta hai….

"Guddu! Tumhe pata hai mujhe andhere se bahut darr lagta hai" Daya remembered Pinki's sentence….

His eyes filled with tears remembering Pinki...but he somehow controlled himself….

Daya - mai! Candle jala deta hu….

Daya lit a candle and came in the hall near shreya holding the candle in his hand.

They got to looked into each other's eyes in the dim yellow light of candle.…..They just lost in each other's eyes forgetting about everything….

Daya put the candle on the nearby table.….

Daya - don't worry Shreya! Thodi der mai light aa jaayegi….

Saying this he turned and bumped into Shreya standing just behind him….They couldn't balance and fell together on the sofa….Shreya was on the sofa and Daya above her….They looked at each other and got lost in the moment….Daya's one hand was on her waist and another one on her shoulder….Shreya was holding his shirt tightly…..Daya travelled his gaze on her lips and leaned towards her in order to kiss her….Shreya closed her eyes…..their lips met and they started kissing each other…Suddenly electricity came back on…..they just realised what they were doing…they immediately separated and stood up…

Shreya's eyes filled with tears her hand was on her mouth….she shook her head in no (like ye nahi ho sakta) she ran outside crying….

Daya wanted to stop her but he couldn't.…he was embarrassed and guilty…..he holded his head

Daya (with tears) - ye kya kar diya mene? Ho kya gaya tha mujhe…nahi aaj jo bhi hua bahut galat hua mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga….mai apni pinki ko dhokha kaise de sakta hu….

Nahiiiii! (he screamed loudly) and started throwing the things down in anger….

Shreya reached her house….she was crying very badly….the incident that took place in Daya's house was flashing in front of her eyes…she was very guilty and angry on herself….how could she do this….how could she ditch her Guddu….she went inside the bathroom and started pouring water on herself rubbing her lips roughly….

Shreya (crying) - nahi! Ye nahi ho sakta…ye mene kya kar diya! Mujh par haq sirf mere Guddu ko hai vo haq mai kisi aur ko kaise de sakti hu….aaj jo kuch bhi hua usske liye mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaungi….

Next Day -

Shreya decided to leave the village and go back to Mumbai…..she went to the railway station…..she was going towards her compartment when she collided with a man…..his face was covered with his muffler so she couldn't see his face….

Man - maaf Karna beta!

Shreya - koi baat nahi uncle! (and she went from there)

Meanwhile the man saw a locket on the floor….he picked the locket….

Man (loudly) - beta! Ye tumhara locket….. (but she was gone….he looked at the locket and was shocked)

Man (shocked) - ye to Guddu ki maa ka locket hai jo ussne Pinki ko diya tha…..isska matlab ye ladki? (he was very happy at the thought….he started searching for Shreya on the platform but couldn't find her)

Man (happily) - bhagwan aap bhi kaise kaise chamatkar karte ho…..aapka bahut bahut dhanyawad…..mere bete ki saari khusiya aapne mujhe vaapas lauta di….mujhe Pinki ko dhundna hi hoga….haan dhundna hi hoga (he again started searching for her)

A/N - just two chapters to go….  



	8. Chapter 8

**Some Days Later** -

Shreya's mother was helping Shreya to wear a Saree….a boy was supposed to come today to see Shreya for the marriage…Shreya was looking very upset…

ShreyaM - ab aise muhh fula kar baithi rahegi to kaise chalega Pinki? tujhe dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hai.….thoda muskura de beta!

Shreya(upset)- Maa please! Aapki aur baba ki khusi ke liye mai uss ladke se mil rahi hu…lekin aapne mujhse vaada kiya tha ki agar meri marji nahi hogi to aap log mujhe force nahi karoge haa kehne ke liye!

"tujh par koi dabaav nahi hai beta….agar tujhe ladka pasand aaye to hi tu haaan kehna!" Ramlal's voice came from behind

Shreya turned and saw his father standing on the door..…he moved inside and came close to her

ShreyaF - bahut sundar lag rahi hai….

Shreya smiled looking at her father….

ShreyaM (happily) -ab chale? vo log mandir pahuch bhi gaye honge!

Shreya - jee Maa!

And they all headed towards a nearby temple where they decided to meet each other….

When they reached there Shreya was shocked to see Guddu's father standing in front of her…

Shreya (shocked) - aap?

Meanwhile Daya too came there….Daya and Shreya both were hell shocked to see each other…Daya was even more shocked to see Pinki's father standing with Shreya!

Daya (shocked) - Baba ye?

DayaF (smiling) - innse milo ye hai Ramlalji Shreya….nahi nahi Pinki ke pitaji….

Daya looked at Shreya and then at his father in disbelief….

DayaF nodded his head in approval….Daya was not able to believe that Shreya is actually his Pinki….Shreya was standing still….she was in great shock to discover that Daya is actually Guddu…tears started flowing from her eyes….she looked at her father with questioning eyes…

ShreyaF (keeping his hand on her head) - ye sach hai beta….Daya hi tumhara Guddu hai! 10saal pehle mere gusse aur ahankaar ne tum dono ko alag kar diya lekin ab aur nahi…..kuch din pehle mastarji humare ghar aaye apne bete Daya ke liye tumhara haath maangne aur mai mana kar hi nahi paaya….

DayaF kept a hand on Daya's shoulder…

DayaF (happily) - jab mai tujhse milne gaon aaya tab station par Shreya mujjse takrai aur usska locket mere paas reh gaya…..uss locket ko dekhte hi mai samajh gaya ki Shreya hi Pinki hai…mene ussko station par bahut dhunda aur mujhe vo train mai chaddte hue dikhi…mene reservation chart mai usska naam dekha aur chala aaya vaha se….mene usske baare mai sab kuch pata kiya….mene tujhe ye nahi bataya mene socha ki pehle Ramlalji se baat karke sab tayy kar leta hu fir tujhe bataunga….

Daya and Shreya both were silent…they didn't know how to react…..tears were flowing from their eyes….suddenly Shreya ran outside the temple….Daya too ran behind her….Shreya was standing near a tree and crying silently…

"Kamal ki baat hai na! Jiss ladki ko pichle 10saal se pagalo ki tarah dhund raha tha….vo mere saamne thi fir bhi mai ussko pehchan nahi paaya! Aur kismat ka khel to dekho mujhe dobara pyaar hua lekin ussi ladki se" Daya's voice came from behind

Shreya turned to his side….his eyes were full of tears…..Shreya couldn't take this anymore she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.….

Shreya (crying) - 10saal! 10saal mai ek bhi aisa din nahi gaya jab mene tumhe yaad na kiya ho Guddu…..aane mai itni der kyu kar di tumne?

Daya (crying) - jaanti ho ye 10saal 10janam ke barabar the tumhare bina mere liye! I Love You Pinki! (hugging her more tightly)

Shreya (happy tears) - I Love You!

Daya broke the hug and kissed on her forehead….

They wanted to say many things to each other but today they didn't have any words…..they were very happy to meet each other again….

 **1Year Later** -

Daya and Shreya were in Shimla for their honeymoon….Daya was sleeping on the bed peacefully and Shreya was trying to wake him up….

Shreya (shaking him)- Daya please utho na! Hum yaha par honeymoon ke liye aaye hai aur tum ho ki yaha aakar bhi so rahe ho….

Daya opened his one eye and looked at her….

Daya (naughtily) - Aree honeymoon manane ke liye bahar jaane ki Kya jarurat vo to hum iss kamre mai hi mana sakte hai… ( he pulled her towards him and she fell on his chest)

Daya flipped their positions and started kissing on her neck.…

Shreya (trying to free herself) - kya kar rahe ho tum! Chorro mujhe….

Daya (innocent look) - abhi tumne hi to kaha ki honeymoon ke liye aaye hai hum yaha….

Shreya pushed him to side and stood up….

Shreya (fake anger) - mera matlab bahar ghumne se tha lekin tumhare dimag mai to yahi sab chalta rehta hai...

Daya went close to her and pulled her closer to him grabbing her waist.…

Daya (kissing on her cheeks) - ab apni biwi ko pyaar bhi nahi kar sakta mai….

Shreya - biwi se pyaar baad mai…pehle apni biwi ko ghumane le jaao!

Daya - bolo fir kaha jaana hai?

Shreya (excited) - saari jagah ghumna hai mujhe….tum 10minute ruko mai naha kar aati hu!

Daya (naughtily) - mai bhi chalu tumhare saath?

Shreya slightly hits on his shoulder.…

Daya (innocent look) - Aree mai to isiliye bol raha tha saath mai nahayenge to paani bach jaayega…

Shreya - jyada innocent banne ki jarurat nahi hai….mai jaa rahi hu tum yahi ruko!

They got ready and went to a famous park in shimla….

They were seating on a bench holding hands talking to each other happily..…meanwhile they saw one 5year old boy and girl playing together…..suddenly the girl falls down and started crying…

Boy (worriedly) - Tanu! Please mat ro….tu royegi to mai bhi royunga…. (and he too started crying)

The girl stopped crying and looked at the boy….

Girl - mujhe lagi isiliye ro rahi thi lekin tu kyu ro raha hai?

Boy - kyunki tu ro rahi thi…

The girl smiled and wiped his tears….and again they got busy in playing….

Daya and Shreya smiled seeing them.….

Daya (happily) - Pinki tumhe yaad hai jab tumhe uss din chott lagi thi to mai kaise rone laga tha?

Shreya smiled and kept her head on his chest….

Shreya (happily) - kaise bhul sakti hu mai vo din Guddu? ussi din to tumne mujhse pehli baar kaha tha ki tum mujjse pyaar karte ho…..

Daya (cupped her face) - Aaj fir se kehta hu….mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Pinki….I Love You!

Shreya (happily) - I Love You Too Guddu!

And they hugged each other…

 ***THE END***

A/N - I know the ending is a little rushy…sorry for that!  
Keep Loving Dareya! Take care…..


End file.
